ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Samukai
" NO! You will obey '''ME' now!'' Samukai was once King of The Underworld, and Lord Garmadon's head general. Background Usurpation Samukai was once the King of the Underworld until Garmadon was banished to the Underworld after losing to a fight with his brother Sensei Wu. Samukai, addressing his authority, attempts to subject Garmandon to a lifetime of pain and suffering for his wrongdoings, but Garmadon used Spinjitsu to engage into a fight with Samukai. After the duel ends with Garmadon finally defeating Samukai, Garmadon then took Samukai's crown for himself, dubbing himself as the new King of the Underworld, much to Samukai's discomfort. Samukai then became relegated as the skeleton general of fire. Assault on Four Weapons Blacksmith Shop Years later, he lead an assult on the Four Weapons blacksmith shop to find the map to the four Golden Weapons. He fought Kai one on one for a small amount of time before subduing him, but before he could finish him off, Sensei Wu interviened. Samukai then used his daggers to make a large water tower begin to fall on Kai, leaving Sensei with a choice: Rescue Kai, or capture Samukai. Samukai used the distraction to capture Nya and escape in his skull truck. Seeking the Golden Weapons He then went to find the first golden weapon, the Scythe of Quakes, hidden in the Caves of Dispair. However, Samukai read the map upside down, and was digging in the wrong place. After the four ninjas gave away their presence accidentally, he took his army in to fight them and claim the weapon. Soon after the ninjas discovered Spinjitzu during the battle, he called a retreat, as he could not fight four spinjitzu masters. Garmadon then gave Samukai new orders: Let the ninjas think they're winning. Samukai continued to seek the golden weapons, but allowed the ninjas to dominate until just before they began to search for the Sword of Fire. Then, Garmadon's scheme came into play. Kai was lured away from the rest of the group, and Sensei Wu followed. Samukai and his army then pounced on the other three ninjas, claiming the Shurukens of Ice, the Scythe of Quakes, and the Nunchucks of Lightning for Garmadon. Betrayal and death Garmadon then sent him back to the underworld, where he fought Sensei Wu, who was weilding the Sword of Fire. Samukai defeated him, and took up the Sword, intending to use the four weapons and their power to defeat Garmadon and regain control of the Underworld. However, the power of the four weapons united was too much for anyone to handle, even Garmadon himself confessed that he himself can't control the combination of the powers. Samukai's body was destroyed in a puff of dust and a vortex through space and time appeared in its place, which was Garmadon's true plan all along. Garmadon then escaped through the vortex. Appearance Samukai had four arms and a large head. He also had two scars above his eyes, and wore the standard chestplate of a fire-based general of the Skeleton Army. He once wore the helmet Lord Garmadon is wearing currently. Weapons Samukai used four daggers. He also used all of the Golden Weapons at one point and was destroyed by them, because currently no one can weild all four at once. Gallery Samukai.jpg Samukai.png Samukai3.jpg samukai with crouwn.JPG samukai grass.jpg|Samukai on some grass. samukai weapons.jpg|Samukai with some golden weapons. smaukai views.jpg|3 views of Samukai. Category:Skeleton Warriors Category:Fire Category:Generals Category:deceased